Moonlight
by exonly
Summary: Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan Genderswitch mengisahkan tentang tiga orang namja(Trio Bangsat) yang berubah menjadi MONSTER dan bertemu dengan tiga yeoja. Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Cinta memang buta, tidak melihat rupa dan fisik. Namun perjalanan cinta mereka tidaklah mulus karena perbedaan yang terjadi antara mereka. Lalu akankah mereka tetap bersama sampai akhir?
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

Tanah yang tandus dan gersang di perbatasan Negara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Tenda-tenda kecil berdiri kokoh di sekitar perbatasan kedua negara tersebut. Prajurit yang siap siaga mengawasi perbatasan dengan pakaian seorang prajurit dan persenjataan lengkap,yang siap menghadang musuh kapan saja bagaikan serigala yang siap menerkam kawanan domba. Perang yang terjadi pada tahun 1950 sampai 1953 ini sangat merugikan kedua negara tersebut.

Korea Selatan

Perang itu telah menelan banyak korban jiwa dan membuat rakyat jatuh miskin. Keadaan negara semakin tak terkendali dan kacau. Rakyat berbondong-bondong mencari pertolongan untuk bisa bertahan hidup dan berharap bisa meninggalkan negara ini. Untuk itu pemerintah Korea Selatan menyediakan lembaga yang bertugas mengangkut warga agar dapat meninggalkan negara itu ke tempat yang aman dan layak mereka tinggali sementara selagi keadaan negara yang tak layak huni.

Lembaga SC, lembaga bentukan pemerintah Korea Selatan yang tugasnya membantu warga keluar dari negara itu. Sayangnya, hanya pemuda sajalah yang diperbolehkan diangkut oleh lembaga itu.

 _Sebuah kesepakatan antara pemerintah Korea Selatan dan Lembaga SC telah dilakukan. Pemerintah Korea Selatan memang sedang merencanakan suatu project yang dapat membantu jalannya perang untuk mengalahkan Korea Utara, begitupun Korea Utara yang juga sedang menyiapkan senjata nuklirnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membumihanguskan Korea Selatan_

 _SmartArmy_ _. Hasil dari project ini akan menghasilkan tentara yang super kuat, tahan peluru, dan akan mengikuti semua perintah yang dikotrol melalui komputer._

Para pemuda pun mengajukan diri untuk diangkut oleh lembaga itu. Beberapa dari mereka adalah Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Jong Dae, Oh Sehun, Kim Jeong Myeon, dan Kim Minseok. Keenam namja tersebut sudah sangat dekat bahkan bersahabat.

.

.

.

Hey...heyy.. segitu aja nih prolognya. Singkat ya? Gapapa lah ya. Kira-kira udah kebayang belum akan terjadi apa selanjutnya? Hehehe

Btw terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan membaca, dan Maaf jika ada typo, atau eyd nya kurang benar.

Jangan lupa vote yakk dan REVIEW yaaa:) hehe

.

.

*NOTE

Cerita ini hanyalah cerita Fiktif. Murni hasil pemikiran Author sendiri. J


	2. Monster

AUTHOR POV

Pusat penelitian Lembaga SC

Park ChanYeol, Kim Jongin, Kim Jong Dae, Oh Sehun, Kim Jeong Myeon. Keenam namja itu memasuki ruangan yang sangat asing bagi mereka. Ruangan yang seperti itu merupakan ruangan yang mereka lihat pertama kalinya. Bentuknya seperti labirin dan dibangun dengan sangat tinggi.

Salah satu staff yang memandu para pemuda itu menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Pemuda pemuda itu disuguhkan hidangan yang sangat banyak dan _wine_ untuk mereka santap.

"ya, jinjaa.. baru kali ini aku melihat makanan sebanyak ini" kata Kim Jongin kaget melihat apa yang dihidangkan di meja

"haiss.. memalukan.. ckck" kata Oh Sehun

"ya memang nya kenapa? Apa yang salah? Memang benar kali ini aku melihatnya. Kau tak suka eoh?" kata Jongin tak mau kalah

"ya ya sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua memang, tidak disini tidak di korsel selalu berantem"

Kata Park ChanYeol menyudahi

"dia duluan yang mulai hyung" Jongin tak mau kalah

"ya Jongin sudahlah" Jong Dae ikut menengahi.

"sudah.. sekarang kita makanlah. Jarang-jarang kita dapat makanan sebanyak ini. Apalagi di negara kita yang sedang susah. Dan lagi saudara-saudara kita yang masih disana. Bersyukurlah kalian karna bisa makan makanan sebanyak ini" Kim Jeong Myeon pun ikut berbicara

" " kata sehun dan jongin bersamaan

Setelah mereka makan, para pemuda itu dibawa ke suatu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam obat, infus, dan peralatan rumah sakit lainnya.

"Min.. kita mau di bawa kemana? Mengapa malah tempat seperti ini" kata Sehun penasaran

"sudahlah ikuti saja dulu" jawab Minseok

Para pemuda itu ternyata dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat.

"tuh kan apa kubilang, jangan parno dulu makanya. Enak kan malah disuruh istirahat" kata Minseok pada sehun

"iya iyaa" kata sehun

Disinilah penelitian Lembaga SC akan dimulai. Pemuda itu akan dibuat tertidur dari makanan yang dimakan oleh mereka, karena makanan itu mengandung obat bius yang dapat membuat mereka tertidur cukup lama. Dan setelah mereka tertidur, para dokter pun siap menjadikan mereka sebagai kelinci percobaan dalam penciptaan SmartArmy.

Setelah dipastikan bahwa semua pemuda itu telah tertidur, para dokter sudah siap untuk melakukan penelitian dan telah memasuki ruangan percobaan itu.

Semua pemuda itu telah tertidur, kecuali satu orang. Park Chan Yeol. Rupanya ia tidak terpengaruh oleh obat bius karena ia satu-satunya yang tidak meminum _wine_ yang mengadung obat bius. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Untungnya aksi nya itu tidak diketahui oleh perawat.

 _"_ _well, let's start."_

 _"_ _you must becareful with it. Don't ever make it fall down or break. Or you who will be the monster."_

 _"_ _inject the patient exactly. Do not do wrong"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _..."_

Namja itu terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"monster? Yang benar saja! Jadi maksud kami dibawa kesini untuk dijadikan Monster? Andwe.. tidak bisa dibiarkan" kata ChanYeol dalam hati. Ia ingin menghentikan itu semua sebelum ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya ter- _inject_ oleh sesuatu yang dapat menjadikan dirinya dan sahabatnya Monster. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana menghentikan itu semua.

Sampai gilirannya untuk di- _inject,_ ia pun panik. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan lari. Tetapi sialnya ia dapat ditangkap oleh petugas keamanan Lembaga SC. Namja itu berusaha berontak, namun terhenti karena satu tembakan bius di lengan kanannya yang berhasil membuat namja itu tertidur seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sudah waktunya para pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya. Kini tubuh mereka bukan lagi hanya milik mereka saja, tetapi sudah di kontrol oleh komputer yang siap memberikan perintah apa saja ke mereka. Mereka pun bagaikan manusia yang kehilangan arah dan lupa ingatan, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya.

Park Chanyeol. Namja itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak bebas menggerakan tubuhnya. Dan lagi ternyata ia diikat. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sepertinya tak asing baginya. Kim Jeong Myeon orang itu. Ia berusaha keras mengingat-ingat sesuatu, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengingatnya, malahan kepalanya menjadi sakit karena memaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Ku mohon ingatlah Chan" ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan dalam hati. 'Chan'

"chan? Aku baru saja menyebut chan? Apakah aku Chan?" ia berusaha mengingat siapa dirinya

"namaku? Siapa namaku? Ah aku bahkan tidak ingat namaku. Chan? Apakah itu namaku?" ia berpikir keras dengan semua itu sampai memegang kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah para dokter dan perawat memasuki ruangan itu untuk memeriksa perkembangan _SmartArmy_

"aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini" kata chanyeol dalam hati melihat seorang perawat yang kini sedang memeriksanya.

"ohh ayolah. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Paboo!" chanyeol merutuki dirinya karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun sampai menjambak rambutnya.

"ada apa?" suara itu mengagetkan chanyeol. Ia adalah perawat yang sedang memeriksa chanyeol.

"apa kau mengenalku? Namaku? Siapa namaku?" tanya chanyeol pada perawat itu

"tentu saja. Kau adalah _SmartArmy"_ jawab perawat itu kepada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

" _smartarmy_? Apa itu?"

"dirimu" karena sudah selesai memeriksanya, perawat itu pergi pun meninggalkan chanyeol yang saat ini masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar

"ah mwoya! Apa maksudnya itu? Ah kupikir aku akan gila"

 _Sebuah rahasia dibalik penciptaan SmartArmy. Seorang SmartArmy akan mengikuti semua perintah yang dikendalikan melalui komputer. Mereka tidak mempan terhadap peluru. secara fisik mereka seperti manusia biasa yang memiliki akal dan pikiran sehingga masih melakukan kegiatan layaknya manusia, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa megakses ingatannya. Namun ketika program SmartArmy telah diaktifkan. Mereka akan menjadi Monster yang siap mengikuti perintah. Akan tetapi perlu diketahui satu hal. Seorang SmartArmy tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui namanya. Karena jika itu terjadi maka semua ingatannya akan muncul dan ia tidak akan dibawah kontrol komputer SmartArmy lagi._

Setiap hari para pemuda itu dilatih untuk berperang, mereka akan berubah menjadi Monster setiap kali berlatih. Dan akan menjadi manusia kembali setelah selesai berlatih. Begitulah keseharian mereka.

Setelah berlatih biasanya mereka akan mandi membersihkan diri mereka. Kim Jongin. salah satu dari antara pemuda itu. Ketika ia sedang mandi secara tidak sengaja ia berkaca dan melihat sebuah tatto di punggung nya bertuliskan 'Jongin'. Kesalahan terbesar baru saja dibuat oleh Lembaga LC. Lembaga itu tidak memeriksa bagian tubuh mereka. Alhasil pemuda itu, Kim Jongin perlahan-lahan mengingat semua ingatannya. Ya, ia sekarang ingat siapa dirinya, bagaimana ia masuk ke dalam sini. Tetapi ia tidak dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Ia pun pingsan karena berusaha berpikir keras.

JONGIN POV

Seberkas cahaya yang adalah cahaya lampu masuk ke dalam mataku yang membuatku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, aku telah bangun dari tidurku. Aku memegang kepalaku, karena merasakan sakit di kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku pun bangun dan melihat sekelilingku. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahku. Mataku masih samar-samar melihat orang yang sedang melihatku. Aku pun membicingkan mataku untuk melihat jelas ke orang yang melihat ke arahku. Mataku pun terbelalak setelah melihat orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang kukenal. Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, dan beberapa pemuda yang tidak tahu namanya. Aku pun berniat beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan memberitahu mereka bahwa aku merasakan ada yang aneh disini. Namun sayangnya aku diikat, bukan hanya aku sebenarnya, semua yang ada disitu di ikat.

"sehun-ah"aku mencoba memanggil sehun namun yang memiliki nama tidak tahu bahwa ia dipanggil karena ia sendiri tidak ingat siapa namanya.

"jeong myeon" masih sama. Tidak ada yang menjawabku.

"Chanyeol" chanyeol melihat ke arahku namun sepertinya ia masih tidak tahu kalau ia sedang dipanggil. Aku pun mencari cara lain untuk memberitahunya bahwa namanya adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Aku mencoba mengejakan namanya, namun ia tidak mengerti maksudku. Ia malah berbaring untuk beristirahat. Aku semakin kehabisan cara melihat itu semua.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" tidak ada cara lain, aku pun berteriak agar chanyeol mendengar dan sadar bahwa itu adalah namanya. Benar saja, ia langsung bangun dan menatapku. Ingatannya kini sudah mulai muncul, aku bisa melihatnya. ia terdiam sambil memegang kepalanya.

"chan" kataku menyadarkannya

"aku ingat, aku ingat sekarang"

"ne chan. Ternyata kita hanya dijadikan kelinci percobaan saja. Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini"

"chan. chan. kau kenapa?"

"biarkan aku berpikir sejenak Jong" aku pun memberikan waktu sejenak untuk Chanyeol. Aku tahu pasti ia sangat terkejut sekarang, bahkan aku saja sampai pingsan.

"Jongin-ah"

"ne chan"

"kita harus segera memberitahu mereka segera, lambat laun orang-orang itu pasti akan tahu bahwa kita sudah mengingat nya."

"bagaimana memberitahu mereka chan?"

"kita harus memberitahu nama mereka"

"baiklah. Kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"besok, ketika akan latihan karena pengikat ini hanya di buka ketika kita latihan saja"

"benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita istirahat saja dahulu"

Keesokan harinya

"kau siap Jong?"

"ne, tapi chan"

"wae?"

"setelah kupikir-pikir, kalau kita sudah memberitahu mereka dan mereka sudah mengingat nama mereka. Bagaimana kita bisa pergi dari tempat ini? Pasti mereka sudah menyiapkan petugas pengaman dan kita akan tertangkap lagi."

"kau lupa satu hal Jong" chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin

"apa?"

"kita adalah Smartarmy"

"smartarmy? Apa itu?"

"kita diciptakan untuk menjadi SmartArmy yang tahan akan peluru, super kuat, dan pasti bisa dengan mudah membunuh lawan. Dan di kendalikan oleh manusia. Ketika program SmartArmy di hidupkan maka kita akan berubah menjadi Monster. kita kan tunduk dan patuh terhadap perintah apapun melalui program itu. Maka dari itu kita tidak bisa mengingat apapun. itu semua untuk kepentingan project SmartArmy. Karena kalau kita sudah mengingat nya maka kita tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Dan hanya ada satu cara agar kita lepas dari kendali itu"

"nama. Mengetahui nama kita masing-masing"

"ne jong. nama kita merupakan sandi untuk menonaktifkan kendali komputer dalam diri kita. Maka dari itu jangan khawatir. Kita bisa berubah menjadi Monster sesuka kita tanpa di perintah oleh siapapun"

"jadi begitu. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai aksi kita Chan"

AUTHOR POV

Chanyeol dan Jongin memulai aksinya, mereka memberitahu sahabat-sahabatnya nama mereka masing-masing. Kim Jongdae,Oh Sehun, Kim Jun Myeon, Kim Minseok. Namun ternyata aksi chanyeol dan jongin langsung diketahui oleh pihak Lembaga LC. Mengetahui itu Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan cepat memberitahukan nama sahabat-sahabatnya. Oh Sehun, Kim Jong Dae, dan Kim Jun Myeon sudah berhasil mereka beritahu. Namun terlambat bagi Kim Minseok karena ia sudah berubah menjadi monster duluan sebelum diberitahu namanya yang berarti ia sedang dalam program pengaktifan SmartArmy. Chanyeol dan Jongin sangat menyesal karena terlambat memberitahu sahabatnya itu.

Petugas keamanan sudah datang mengelilingi mereka dengan membawa persenjataan lengkap. Namun Jun Myeon, Jongdae, dan Oh sehun belum pulih benar.

"apa yang terjadi disini?" kini Jun myeon sudah mulai sadar. Sayangnya tembakan sudah melesat di kepala Jeong Myeon sehingga ia tidak dapat diselamatkan karena ia belum sempat mengingat semuanya. Amarah Chanyeol dan Jongin memuncak melihat sahabatnya mati seperti itu. Mereka pun kini berubah menjadi seorang MONSTER yang tidak bisa di kendalikan oleh Lembaga SC.

"Jong kau lindungi Sehun dan Jongdae. Aku akan menghalangi mereka" ucap Chanyeol

"baik chan"

Kini Chanyeol melawan petugas–petugas itu. Sudah banyak peluru masuk ke tubuhnya namun itu semua tidak bisa menghentikannya. Sementara jongin yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan Sehun dan Jongdae.

"ya sehun-ah cepatlah sadar eoh?"

"ya kim jongdae. Capatlah sadarr! Palii!"

"tidak ada waktu lagi jong. kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang" kata chanyeol yang kini merasa sudah sangat lemah.

Jongin pun segera menuntun Sehun dan Jongdae mencari jalan keluar diikuti Chanyeol yang menghalangi mereka agar terlindung dari peluru.

"yak kalian cepatlah sadar. Kumohon" kata Jongin. Jongdae kini perlahan-lahan telah sadar. Ia pun membantu Jongin membopong sehun.

"apa yang terjadi Jong? aku sungguh tidak mengerti"

"kita harus cepat keluar dari sini Jongdae. Nanti saja kujelaskan. Itu pintu keluarnya. Kita harus cepat"

Sayangnya pintu keluar itu sudah mulai tertutup. Mereka pun berlari secepat mungkin agar dapat keluar dari tempat itu. Kim Jongdae pun berinisiatif untuk menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup. Ia menahan sekuat tenaga. Jongin dan Sehun pun sudah berhasil keluar dari tempat itu, tinggal Chanyeol yang masih sibuk melawan petugas pengaman.

"yak Chanyeol cepat lah. Aku tidak kuat lagi" melihat itu chanyeol langsung berlari menuju pintu itu dan berhasil keluar dari situ. Namun sayangnya Jongdae tidak kuat lagi menahan pintu itu sehingga ia mati di tempat ia menahan pintu itu.

"ANDWEEE... ANDWE JOGDAE-YAA" Chanyeol berteriak dan menangis melihat itu semua. Jongin dan Sehun pun tak kuasa menahan air mata mereka.

"sudah lah chan. Sudah. Mari kita bergegas pergi dari sini sebelum kita tertangkap oleh mereka"

"Andwee.. kita harus membawa Jongdae. Dia begini karena ku"

"aniyo Chan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Jongdae memang ingin melakukan ini atas kemauan dia sendiri. Ayolah chan kita pergi sekarang dari sini, sebelum kita tertangkap"

Akhirnya Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin berlari meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menghindari kejaran Lembaga SC.

[TO BE CONTINUED]

.

.

.

HAI HAII. Gimana nih part satunya? Semoga kalian suka ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini. Maaf yaa untuk typo dan kesalahan dalam eyd. Aku sangat senang jika kalian meREVIEW ff ini dan kasih masukan ke aku untuk part selanjutnya. Jangan lupa Vomment yaa ;))

.

.

*NOTE

Di part ini tiga Yeoja pasangan trio bangsat belum muncul yaa. Mungkin di part selanjutnya. Pantengin terus yaaJ heheheheh


	3. Who are you?

Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Genre : Romance

Genderswitch

63 tahun kemudian

Seoul, Korea Selatan. Januari 2016

Langit biru yang cerah menyelimuti kota Seoul. Nampak tiga orang yeoja yaitu Do kyungsoo, Xi luhan, dan Byun baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat dengan pakaian rapi dan indah dengan membawa koper masing-masing di tangannya dan meletakannya di bagasi mobil. Ketiga yeoja itu akan berlibur ke sebuah villa yang berada di desa Gyeongju untuk menghabiskan liburan sekolah mereka disana. Villa itu adalah villa milik orang tua luhan, sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot dan khawatir persediaan mereka disana, karena tentu saja para maid yang menjaga villa itu akan membantu mereka selagi mereka di sana.

"huaahhh aku sungguh bersemangat hari ini" kata Baekhyun

"sama baek aku jugaa" kyungsoo menambahi

"haha kalian baru pertama kali ini ke sana bukan? Aku pernah ke sana ketika waktu kecil dan pemandangan disana memang sangat bagus" kata luhan

"benarkah? Wahh aku jadi tidak sabar" kata baekhyun yang kini tidak sabar supaya segera sampai.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai setelah menghabiskan tiga jam perjalanan.

"yaaaaay kitaa sampaii" kata kyungsoo

"wahhh akhirnya kita sampai" baekhyun pun kegirangan

"ayo teman-teman kita beresi barang-barang kita dahulu"

Setelah turun dari mobil ketiga yeoja itu sudah disambut oleh para maid yang dipekerjakan oleh orang tua Luhan untuk bekerja di villa itu. Dan para maid segera membantu membawa koper ketiga yeoja itu.

"mari agassi kami tunjukan kamar untuk kalian"

"Gomawo ajjumaa" kata Luhan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersama-sama.

"luhan, aku ingin kamar di atas saja" kata kyungsoo

"aku juga lu" baekhyun pun ikut memilih kamarnya

"ya ya terserah kalian saja. Pilih kamar yang kalian suka. Kalau aku kamar di bawah saja"

"ne lu. Gomawo luhann" kata baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"ah mwoya. Kalian seperti orang asing saja. Kalian itu sahabatku. Jadi tidak usah bertetimakasih seperti itu"

"baiklah lu. Kalau gitu aku dan kyungsoo ke atas dulu ne."

"baiklah" kata luhan.

 _Desa Gyeongju memang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya yang masih terjaga dan asri. Desa Gyeongju dikelilingi oleh hutan sehingga membuat udara di desa itu sangat sejuk dan dingin. Di tengah-tengah hutan yang mengelilingi desa Gyengju terdapat Air terjun yang tak kalah indahnya dengan air terjun yang ada di Pulau Jeju. Namun sayang jarang sekali orang datang ke air terjun itu karena harus melewati hutan yang konon katanya banyak monster yang berkeliaran. Pernah suatu kali ada seorang warga desa yang melihat langsung Monster itu, sehingga misteri Hutan Monster itu dibenarkan oleh warga desa Gyeongju. Maka dari itu jarang ada wisatawan yang datang ke desa Gyeongju karena takut setelah mendengar misteri Hutan Monster._

.

.

Dibalik jendela salah satu villa terlihat seorang yeoja bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam panjangnya sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Nampaknya yeoja itu sedang menikmati pemandangan desa Geongju dari kamarnya. yeoja itu adalah Do kyungsoo. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat menikmati angin sejuk Desa Geongju. Ia menutup matanya dan memajukan kepalanya keluar jendela membiarkan angin menabrak wajah bulat nya dan mengibarkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Nampak dari kejauhan seorang namja sedang memperhatikan yeoja itu dari atas pohon sambil membaringkan dirinya di salah satu dahan pohon.

"siapa itu? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia orang baru?" kata namja itu sambil memperhatikan yeoja itu

"cantik." Namja itu tersenyum sendiri memandangi yeoja itu. Ia pun betah berlama-lama di situ karena memandangi yeoja itu.

Hari mulai gelap dan angin malam sudah mulai terasa, udara pun berubah menjadi dingin. Kyungsoo memutuskan masuk ke dalam dan menutup jendelanya karena ia tak ingin berlama-lama terkena angin malam.

Nampak raut kekecewaan di wajah namja itu ketika melihat yeoja itu masuk dan menutup jendelanya.

"sayang sekali. Seandainya aku dapat terus memandang wajahnya" namja itupun memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat jauh dari tempat yeoja itu, di dalam hutan belantara. Rumah yang kini sudah mulai rapuh dan usang. Rumah itu sudah berdiri 63 tahun sejak rumah itu dibangun oleh tiga orang namja, lebih tepatnya tiga orang Monster.

"dari mana saja kau?" tanya Park Chanyeol

"berburu" kata Jongin

"lalu dimana sehun?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"kau tidak bersamanya?"

"aniyoo"

"ya mengapa kau meninggalkannya sendiri? Kau kan tahu bahwa sehun belum terbiasa dengan manusia. Bagaimana kalau ia masuk desa dan memakan orang-orang itu eoh?"

"ah mian. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Lagipula sampai kapan ia terus-terusan kau kekang di dalam rumah ini? Ia harus mulai mandiri dari sekarang"

"aku tau jongin-ah. Tetapi aku hanya takut ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Ah sudahlah. Aku akan mencarinya"

"ne. Mian"

"gwencana. Lain kali kau harus mengajak dia bersamamu. Kau harus mengajarinya supaya ia bisa tahan dengan manusia. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kalian. Kalian sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri"

"ne chanyeol. Aku mengerti. Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya dan mengajarinya"

Chanyeol pun pergi untuk mencari sehun.

Di dalam rumah lebih tepatnya villa tempat kediaman ketiga yeoja itu, terlihat mereka sedang bercanda ria dan mengobrol. Suara tertawa terdengar dari dalam salah satu kamar di villa itu.

"ya besok apa rencana kita?" kata baekhyun

"hmm bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekitar villa ini?"

"baiklah. Aku memang sangat ingin melihat-lihat sekitar Desa Geongju. Desa ini benar-benar terlihat sangat indah" kata kyungsoo bersemangat

"tentu sajaaa. Kan sudah kubilang" kata luhan

"lu kita datangin tempat yang kau datangi ketika kau masih kecil saja. Kau bilang di sini ada air terjunnya bukan?" kata baekhyun terlihat antusias

"ah ne.. tapi" luhan pun teringat tentang cerita masa kecilnya di desa Geongju mengenai misteri Hutan ia tak ingin memberitahu sahabatnya, karna kalau sahabatnya tahu mereka pasti sangat ketakutan dan ingin segera pulang.

"tapi kenapa lu?" kata kyungsoo yang sedari tadi kebingungan melihat perubahan raut wajah luhan.

"ah itu.. kita tak bisa kesana. Karena tempatnya sangat-sangat jauh. Dan jalan akses ke sana susah tidak seperti dulu"

"ah begitu rupanya. Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita masih tetap bisa menikmati keindahan Desa ini" kata baekhyun

"ne. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur. Karena besok perjalanan kita akan sangat panjang mengelilingi desa Geongju." Kata luhan. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun juga sudah mulai mengantuk.

"baiklah. Mari kita tidur sekarang. Ayo kyungie kita balik kekamar masing-masing. Jaljaa luhan" kata baekhyun

"ah ne. Ayo baek. Jalja luhan" kata kyungsoo

"ne sahabatku. Jaljaa" kata luhan

kini luhan sendiri di kamarnya. namun tampaknya ia sangat gelisah, karena ingatan masa kecilnya tentang desa Geongju lebih terpatnya misteri Hutan Monster muncul kembali.

"ah kenapa ini? Mengapa ingatan itu muncul kembali"

"kumohon pergilah dari ingatanku"kata luhan sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Namun tetap saja ingatan itu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

FLASHBACK

Seorang yeoja berumur lima tahun sedang asyik bermain di temani oleh maid-nya. Ya, yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan kecil. Saat itu Luhan kecil sedang berlibur di villa milik orangtuanya. Ia di temani oleh maid yang memang ditugaskan untuk menemani luhan kecil kemanapun.

"bibi luhan mau kethana" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk ke dalam hutan.

"agasii mau apa kesana?" tanya si bibi khawatir mendengar permintaan Luhan

"katanya dithana ada air terjun bi"

"iya agassi tapi agasi tidak boleh kesana. Tempat itu horor." kata bibi berusaha mencegah Luhan agar ia tidak mau kesana. Sebelumnya orang tua Luhan sudah berpesan pada bibi itu agar tidak membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"tapi luhan mau ketana bii.. huaa huaa" luhan kecil menangis karena permintaannya tidak dituruti. Ya. Itulah Luhan. Ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Xi Wu Fan. Jadi wajar saja permintaannya selalu dituruti. Bibi pun terlihat kebingungan, disisi lain ia mengingat pesan orang tua luhan, tapi ia juga ingin menuruti permintaan Luhan.

"bibi luhan mau kethaana. Kan ada bibi yang menemani luhan kethaana.. huaaa" rengek Luhan sambil menarik baju bibi.

"baiklah baiklah. Tapi ingat. Luhan harus selalu berada di samping bibi ya. Tidak boleh lari kemana-mana. Janji?"

"ne bibi. luhan janji"

Luhan kecil dan bibi masuk ke dalam hutan menuju Air terjun. Mereka pun sampai di Air terjun. Suara gemericik air beserta cipratannya membuat luhan sangat senang dan menyukai berada di situ. Luhan kecil asyik bermain air, sedangkan bibi terlihat sangat gelisah sambil mengawasi sekeliling mereka berjaga-jaga memastikan tidak ada apapun yang berbahaya di sekeliling mereka.

"bibii.. luhan mau pipis"

"ah ne luhan-ah. Mari kesini" bibi mencari tempat untuk Luhan kecil pipis.

"pipis lah disini Luhan-ah"

.

.

"tudah telethai bi"

"baiklah, sekarang bibi jadi ingin pipis juga Luhan-ah. Kau tunggu sini ne. Jangan ngintip ne"

"ne bi"

Luhan pun kembali main air selagi menuggu bibi, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalihkan Luhan kecil dari kegiatan bermainnya. Ia melihat seorang yang kini sedang melihatnya di balik pohon. Luhan kecil penasaran dan memutuskan pergi ke tempat orang yang dibalik pohon itu.

"ahhjuthii" kata Luhan ketika sudah berada di tempat orang yang tadi mengamatinya. Orang itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia terdiam.

"ahjuthii. Apa yang kau lakukan dithini?" namun orang itu tetap terdiam. Tiba-tiba Luhan di gendong oleh orang itu dan di bawa pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Namja itu sudah menahannya dari tadi, sudah lama ia tidak memakan daging manusia. Sudah lama juga ia tidak melihat manusia di tempat ini. Apalagi kali ini mangsanya adalah seorang anak kecil yang dagingnya pasti masih merah dan kenyal. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Sudah seharian ini ia tidak mendapat makanan dari hasil berburunya.

"ahjuthi Luhan ada dimana?" Luhan kecil pun hanya mendapati tatapan tajam dan mengerikan dari pria itu, ia ketakutan dan menangis. Pria itu bersiap-siap untuk menerkam yeoja mungil itu dengan tubuh yang sudah berubah menjadi Monster sehingga membuat Luhan kecil sangat ketakutan dan menangis. Namun untungnya aksi pria itu dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"YAK OH SEHUN!" Buk! Suara pukulan pun tepat mendarat di kepala pria itu. Ya, pria yang ingin memangsa Yeoja mungil itu bernama Oh sehun. Untungnya ada Kim Jongin yang melihatnya karena kalau tidak, tidak ada lagi seorang yang bernama Xi Luhan di dunia ini.

"kau paboo ya! Jinja paboo! Kau tau dia masih kecil OH SEHUN!" BUKKK! Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di wajah Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat semua itu sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. sehingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

"WAEEE JONGIN? Aku lapar! Seharian tidak mendapat buruan apapun!"

"YAK! Kalau kau lapar katakanlah padaku atau chanyeol eoh?! Jangan pernah memangsa manusia. Apalagi seorang anak kecil OH SEHUN!"

.

.

Di sisi lain hutan itu nampak seorang wanita yang sangat khawatir, takut sambil menangis atas apa yang telah terjadi. Wanita itu adalah bibi yang bekerja untuk Luhan kecil. Luhan telah menghilang, ia sangat panik. Apa yang akan dikatakan ke orangtuanya kalau Luhan benar-benar hilang? Kini nyawanya yang terancam karena lalai menjaga Luhan kecil.

"agasii" teriak wanita itu sambil menangis

"Luhan-ah"

"Xi Luhan. Dimana kau nak? Apa kau mendengar bibi"

"Xi Luhan kumohon. Dimana kau?"

.

.

"pergilah kau dari sini. Aku akan mengurus anak kecil ini" kata Jongin. Perkelahian mereka selesai setelah mendengar seorang wanita berteriak menyebut nama seseoorang. Pasti Anak kecil itulah yang sedang dicari.

Jongin segera menggendong anak kecil itu dan meletakannya ke tempat yang bisa ditemukan oleh wanita itu. Setelah itu ia pergi.

.

.

"Agasi" "Omoo"

"Luhan-ah? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"luhan-ah bangunlah!" namun Luhan kecil tidak bangun juga, akhirnya bibi menggendong Luhan yang masih pingsan kembali ke villa.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Andwee.. andwee... selamatkan aku.. jeball selamatkan aku"

"andwee.. " luhan pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata ia mengalami mimpi buruk. mimpi yang sudah lama ia tak mimpikan kini muncul lagi.

"ahh.. mengapa aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi."

"ah jeball.. apa ini karena aku datang ke villa ini?.. hahhhh"

Setelah peristiwa itu Luhan kecil mengalami trauma dan sering mengalami mimpi buruk sehingga orang tua Luhan mencari segala cara untuk menyembuhkan Luhan. Perlahan-lahan rasa trauma nya itu sudah hilang dan ia tak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi. Tetapi kini mimpi itu muncul kembali...

[TO BE CONTINUED]

.

Helloooo helloooo.. part 2 udah aku post nih.. gimana? Gimanaa? semoga kalian suka yaaa..

Pliss di baca dan review yaaaa;) aku sangat senang membaca review kalian...

Maaf kalo ada typo, eyd, dll yaaa;)


	4. YOU CAN CALL ME MONSTER

**Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Genderswitch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Pagi hari yang kelam dengan awan gelap membuat langit Desa Geongju menjadi hitam kelam menandakan hari yang sedang tidak bersahabat dengan ketiga Yeoja yang merencanakan akan pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa Geongju.

Pagi itu nampak ketiga yeoja sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat yang belum mereka rencanakan untuk pergi kemana. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah hari itu mereka berencana untuk pergi berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat Desa Geongju. Ketiga yeoja itu adalah Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

"teman-teman palii wa.. kenapa lama sekali.. cepatlah turun" kata Luhan kesal menyuruh kedua sahabatnya yang sudah ia tunggu cukup lama tetapi tidak siap juga.

"NEEEE" terdengar suara teriakan baekhyun dan kyungsoo dari atas.

Kerena dirasa sudah siap dan tentunya cantik, mereka turun kebawah menghampiri Luhan yang sudah memasang wajah flat nya dengan tatapan rusa nya yang tajam karena sudah lama menunggu, yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap satu sama lain dan pergi mendahului luhan seakan tidak bersalah. Bukan, sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghindari ocehan Luhan yang bawel karena pastinya ia kesal karena sudah lama menunggu.

"yak! Kalian sekarang meninggalkanku eoh?" kata Luhan yang semakin kesal karena ulah sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun pun segera berbalik

"aniyoo.. kajjaa" baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun menarik Luhan yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"yaa ku rasa cuaca hari ini tidak berpihak pada kita" kata baekhyun

"sepertinya iyaa.. bagaimana ini? Apakah kita jadi?"

"ah mwoya, harus jadi. Aku ingin melihat-lihat. Lagian hanya mendung dan gelap, kita kan tak jauh-jauh dari villa" kata kyungsoo

"tapi kyungsoo-ya.. cuaca nya sangat tidak mendukung , aku takut nanti di tengah jalan akan turun hujan" kata Luhan

"iya kyungsoo-ya.. benar kata Luhan. Bagaimana kalau besok saja, ne?" kata baekhyun. Nampak raut kekecewaan yang ada di wajah kyungsoo, karena memang ia sangat ingin sekali jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Geongju.

"baiklah" kyungsoo pun mau tak mau mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya, rencana mereka hari itu gagal.

Dibalik jendela nampak seorang yeoja yang sedang bersandar di jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya mengarah ke arah luar jendela. Nampaknya yeoja itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja lagi-lagi mengamati yeoja yang sebelumnya ia amati dari atas pohon. Namja itu rupanya ke atas pohon hanya untuk mengamati yeoja itu. Yeoja yang 'mungkin' sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak ia melihatnya pertama kali. Padahal baru kemarin ia melihatnya.

"ahh aku sungguh bosan" kata kyungsoo

"mengapa cuacanya seperti ini eoh? Jinjaaa" kyungsoo berbicara sendiri dengan kekesalannya karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat dengannya.

Namja itu, Kim Jongin, dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah yeoja yang sedang ia perhatikan itu. Nampaknya ia sudah sadar dari lamunannya dan sedang berbicara sendiri dengan wajah imutnya dan bibir poutnya.

"ada apa? Apa yang ia katakan?" kata Jongin

"ahh kyeoptaaa" Jongin hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah yeoja yang ia belum ketahui namanya itu.

JONGIN POV

 _Seperti sinar matahari saat kau tersenyum, keindahan yg tidak bisa di biaskan kata – kata yang_

 _Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatianku_

 _tersesat aku, terjatuh dalam indahnya pesonamu_

 _Tidak bisa lepas mata ini melihat cara dudukmu yang lembut seperti waltz_

 _mata ini, selalu mengikuti kemanapun gerakanmu_

 _Jangan kau pergi dari pandanganku, meski pagi datang menyapa atau malam menghampiri_

 _Kau seperti sebuah lukisan_

 _yang terukir dengan indah di pikiranku_

 _Jika aku berbalik atau pergi_

 _Aku akan pergi dengan penyesalan_

 _Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri_

 _Karena melewati sedetik waktu untuk memandangmu_

 _Meski ku hanya bisa memandangmu dari sini_

 _Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk muncul di hadapanmu_

 _Aku takut kau akan ketakutan melihat seorang seperti diriku. Yang adalah seorang Monster._

AUTHOR POV

Tiba-tiba...

"heyy, apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" suara itu mengagetkan Jongin. Suara yang ia kenal. Sehun, ternyata orang itu benar, Oh sehun. Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya ketika dilihatnya Sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin panik

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang lihat dari tadi?" kata sehun sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling mencari penyebab Jongin seperti itu. Jongin panik, ia tidak ingin Sehun tahu keberadaan Yeoja itu, karena kalau sampai Sehun tahu, nyawa Yeoja itu dalam bahaya.

"yakk, ikut aku" Jongin pun segera menarik Sehun menjauhi tempat itu agar Sehun tidak melihat yeoja itu.

"yak mau kau bawa kemana aku?"

"ada apa dengan kau ini?" kata sehun kesal

"aniyoo.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berburu. Bagaimana?"

"shireo.. apakah begini caramu mengajakmu berburu eoh? Cari saja makananmu sendiri." Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin menarik napas lega karena kepergian Sehun dan ia tak sempat melihat yeoja itu. Jongin pun segera kembali ke tempat itu, tempat ia dapat mengamati yeoja itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun waktunya melihat yeoja itu. tetapi sayangnya sesampainya di tempat itu, yeoja itu sudah tidak ada lagi disitu. Jendelanya sudah tertutup. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah kehilangan kesempatan memandangi yeoja itu.

Disisi lain nampak seorang yeoja bermata bulat dengan wajah bulat dan rambut hitam panjangnya sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman villa itu. ia sangat ingin keluar. Ia bosan jika harus berdiam diri di dalam villa itu. ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu liburannya dengan melihat-lihat karya tangan Tuhan. Ia pun menelusuri jalan setapak di depan villa iu. Ia mengikuti sepanjang aspal yang menjadi tumpuan kakinya dengan pandangannya melihat-lihat sekeliling. Indah, ia tersenyum senang. Ia sangat suka hal seperti ini, dengan cuaca yang sejuk, dan matahari bersembunyi di balik awan sehingga tidak membakar wajahnya.

Namun tanpa ia sadari kini ia tidak berjalan di atas aspal lagi, melainkan tanah. Tanah yang kini menjadi jalan baginya menuju ke dalam hutan. Ia pun tersadar, ia melihat sekelilingnya begitu sunyi sepi hanya suara air mengalir yang ia dengar, gemericik air yang deras seakan sedang berlomba untuk jatuh kebawah. Ia yakin itu adalah suara air terjun yang pernah Luhan ceritakan padanya. Ia pun mencoba mencari dari mana datangnya suara air itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"waaahhhhhh" kyungsoo begitu takjub dengan pemandangan yang kini berada di depan matanya. Air terjun yang indah dan air deras yang jatuh kebawah, menyipratkan ke wajahnya, membuatnya semakin suka berada disitu. Ia pun menghampiri batu yang berada di dekatnya untuk duduk disitu, sambil memandangi karya tangan Tuhan yang sangat sayang jika dilewatkan.

"indahhhnyaa"

"ahh tapi kenapa luhan bilang tempat ini jauh? Ini sangat dekat"

"aku akan mengajak mereka kesini" kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan bermaksud kembali ke villa namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang yang kini berada di depannya. Orang itu seorang namja yang kini menatapnya, tatapan matanya membuat kyungsoo bergedik dan ia berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dilihat asal tidak melihat orang itu. orang itu menyeramkan. Sungguh! Kyungsoo memutuskan melewati jalan lain agar tidak berjalan melalui orang itu, tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang, orang yang tadi menatapnya, dialah yang menahannya, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau berbalik dan melihat ke arah orang itu

"w..wa..waeee?" kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia belum pernah melihat orang seseram itu. tiba-tiba orang itu menggendongnya. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut atas apa yang namja itu lakukan. Ia berusaha berontak agar namja itu mau melepaskan dirinya. Namun apalah daya, tenaganya tidak sekuat namja itu.

"yaakk jeball, lepaskan aku, jeball"

"mau kau apakan aku? Kumohon sallyeojwoyo.." tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Kini kyungsoo hanya pasrah, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Namja itu telah meletakan Kyungsoo, dan kini siap menyantapnya dengan gigi taringnya dan tubuhnya yang kini berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan. Sangat menyeramkan. Kyungsoo yang sudah memiliki firasat buruk akan itu hanya bisa menangis dan memohon pada namja itu.

"hhaaa.. haaa.. jebaallll"

"jeballl.. jangan makan aku.. kumohon"

"hikkss.. hiksss... selamatkan akuu" Kyungsoo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar, tetapi semua itu sia-sia baginya. Karena ia kini berada di tengah hutan, mana mungkin ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"kumohonn.. jangan makan aku.. kumohonn.. hikss hiksss" kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan memohon pada namja itu, seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang yeoja itu katakan, namja itu semakin mendekat ke arah kyungsoo.. dekatt.. dan semakin dekatt.. dan...

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kyungsoo berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menutup matanya saat namja itu melompat ke arahnya untuk menerkamnya, ia pasrah, mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya. Namun anehnya ia tak merasakan satu gigitan pun di tubuhnya. Ia pun perlahan membuka matanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Dua orang manusia, bukan. Lebih tepatnya dua orang monster sedang berkelahi, dan mereka benar-benar menyeramkan, rasanya ia sudah gila melihat itu. ia sangat ketakutan melihat perkelahian antara dua orang monster. Sungguh menakutkan. Kyungsoo yang syok akan hal itu akhirnya pingsan...

"YAKKK OH SEHUN"

"WAEEE?"

"KENAPA KAU MENGINCARNYA? WAEE? WAEEE?"

"apa yang salahh denganku KIM JONGIN? Dia sendiri yang datang ke hutan ini! Dan kebetulan aku sedang lapar. Salah siapa dia datang ke tempat ini!"

"lagipula ada apa dengan kau? Mengapa kau semarah inii? Apa kau menyukai yeoja ini? Eohh?"

Melihat hal itu Jongin sangat marah pada Oh sehun, amarahnya memuncak ketika melihat Sehun yang hampir memakan yeoja itu. untungnya ia mendengar suara orang minta tolong dan cepat datang, kalau saja ia terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin yeoja itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"KAUU!" BUKK! BUKK! Jongin memukul Sehun dengan keras. BUKK! Lagi, Jongin membanting Sehun dengan keras. Tanpa belas kasihan, Jongin membangunkan Sehun lagi dan hendak memukulnya. Tetapi Sehun berteriak, meminta supaya Jongin berhenti memukulnya. Ia tidak kuat lagi melawan Jongin.

"Cukup JONGIN!"

"Apa aku ini tidak lebih berharga daripada Yeoja itu? haah?"

Mendengar itu Jongin pun melepaskan Sehun.

"pergi kau darisini. Dan jangan ganggu lagi Yeoja ini!" kata Jongin. Sehun pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan luka yang cukup parah di wajah dan badannya.

JONGIN POV

 _Maafkan aku. Andai saja aku tak meninggalkan tempat itu, dan tetap memandangimu_

 _Aku mungkin tahu kau akan kemana_

 _Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun_

 _Tetapi maafkan aku, karena membiarkanmu ketakutan karena sesosok Monster seperti diriku_

 _Maafkan aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu_

 _Maafkan aku membuatmu ketakutan_

 _Ku mohon bangunlah.._

 _._

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **ANNYEOONGG akuu udah update lagi nihhh.. cepet kann aku updateenyaa..**

 **jadi ini ceritanya mereka si trio bangsat udah hidup selama puluhan tahun sejak mereka menjadi Monster, dan mereka tidak bertambah tuaa. jadi awett muda gitu deh.. kayakk ahjussii goblinnn ga tua-tuaa hehehe**

 **semoga kaliann sukaa ya... Jangann lupa REVIEWW yaa gaes.. aku butuh masukan, kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk kelancaran FF ini.. jangan cuma jadi silent readers aee.. aku sedihh lohhh U,u *lebay maafkenn**

 **-exonlyy**


	5. Under the Moonlight

**-3K words-**

 **Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Genderswitch**

 **HAPPY READING**

JONGIN POV

Hatiku sakit ketika melihat keadaannya seperti itu. ia pingsan karena melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat dan mungkin akan membuatnya trauma. Aku pun berniat membawanya ke rumahku untuk membiarkannya beristirahat sampai ia bangun dari pingsannya.

Aku membawanya kerumahku. Aku menggendongnya. Sesampainya di rumahku, aku meletakannya di sofa ruang tamu. Kulihat wajah dan bibirnya yang begitu pucat, membuatku tak tahan melihat itu semua.

'apa kau sangat ketakutan?'

'mengapa kau belum sadar juga?'

'kau trauma? Pasti, pasti kau trauma' siapapun yang melihat Monster sepertiku akan ketakutan, tak terkecuali kau. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh? Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa dekat denganmu? Ahh itu hanya mimpi ku saja bisa dekat denganmu.

Drekk..

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka, aku melihat ke arah pintu itu. ternyata itu adalah chanyeol dan seseorang di belakangnya yang tidak mau menunjukan dirinya kepadaku. Tetapi perlahan aku bisa melihatnya, Oh sehun. Dia adalah Oh sehun, kulihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan memar dan darah. Semua itu karena ulahku.

"yakk Kim Jongin jelaskan semua ini kepadaku! Apa yang telah kau perbuat ini? Tak tahu kah kau melakukan hal yang salah? Haaah?" chanyeol mendekat ke arahku dan menarik kerah bajuku. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah seperti itu, terlebih kepadaku.

"dengarkan aku dulu Chanyeol-ah"

"apa? Apa yang mau kau jelaskan padaku? HAAHH?"

"kau memukul Sehun sampai seperti ini, apa kau tau yang kau perbuat? Dan lagii.. kau malah membawa seorang yeoja ke sini. APA KAU GILAA KIM JONGINNN?" BUKK! Satu tonjokan dari kepalan tangan chanyeol mendarat ke wajah Kim Jongin.

"YAKKK.. Apa kau tahu kau sudah membahayakan kami semua dan yeoja itu? sekarang orang-orang percaya kalau benar-benar ada Monster di hutan ini. Apa kau mau kita mati begitu sajaa?"

"DENGARKAN AKU CHANYEOLLL!" kataku berteriak agar chanyeol berhenti bicara dan mendengarkanku

"dia. Oh sehun ingin memakan yeoja ini. Kalau kau jadi aku apa kau akan diam saja melihatnya? Aku membawanya ke sini karena ku lihat wajah nya begitu pucat. Apa kau akan meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang pingsan begitu sajaa di tengah hutan? HAAHH? Jawab aku!"

"tapi.. Jongin-ah aku mengerti mengapa kau melakukan itu. tetapi dengan membawa yeoja itu kemari tidak menyelesaikan masalah Jongin, malah semakin membuatnya dan kita dalam bahaya. Kumohon mengertilah" kini chanyeol mulai tenang. Amarahnya tidak seperti tadi.

AUTHOR POV

Mendengar itu, Jongin pun langsung membawa yeoja itu pergi dari rumah, dengan perasaan kecewa terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu karena perlakuan mereka.

Jongin memutuskan mengembalikan gadis itu ke tempat awal ia membawanya. Ia meletakannya di situ agar mudah di temukan karena sebentar lagi pasti akan ada yang mencarinya ke dalam hutan.

Setelah Jongin meletakan yeoja itu, ia pun pergi dari situ. Bukan, bukan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian, tetapi ia hanya pergi menjauh namun tetap mengawasi yeoja itu dari kejauhan. Ia ingin memastikan yeoja itu aman dari apapun juga.

Mata Jongin tidak berpaling sekalipun dari yeoja itu, ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya ke arah lain selain yeoja itu. tiba-tiba dilihatnya ada serigala yang datang mendekati yeoja itu, apalagi kalau bukan ingin memangsa yeoja itu. jongin secepat kilat berlari bagaikan petir yang menyambar datang menerkam serigala itu sebelum serigala melukai gadis yang ia sukai itu. Jongin membunuh serigala itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Karena dirasa tidak aman, Jongin memutuskan membawa yeoja itu ke tempat yang lebih aman. ia membawa yeoja itu ke dalam gua selain itu karena hari sudah malam, ia tidak ingin yeoja itu kedinginan di tengah hutan. Ia letakan yeoja itu dan menaruh daun-daun kering ke tubuh yeoja itu untuk menghangatkannya.

JONGIN POV

 _Mengapa kau tertidur begitu lama?_

 _Apa kau begitu syok?_

 _Atau memang kau tidak ingin melihatku?_

 _Tetapi tak apa, aku akan membuatmu aman_

 _Tak akan ku biarkan kau terluka._

 _Di bawah cahaya bulan(Moonlight) ini, kau akan baik-baik saja_

 _Aku akan membuatmu hangat_

 _Pejamkanlah matamu_

 _sampai cahaya mentari pun tiba_

 _Aku akan melindungimu. Tak ada yang dapat menyakitimu._

"siapa namamu?" kata ku tersenyum ketika melihat yeoja itu sedang tertidur atau mungkin ia belum sadar dari pingsan nya.

"kau begitu cantik. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak melihat gadis secantik dirimu. Bisakah kita saling mengenal?" bibirku tidak dapat berhenti untuk tersenyum.

Aku sangat bahagia, ini adalah momen yang paling membuatku bahagia, ketika aku bisa memandanginya yang selalu aku perhatikan dari dekat. aku bisa leluasa menikmati wajah indah dan lekukan wajahnya, bibir, rambut, semua hal darinya aku suka. Bisakah aku memiliki itu semua? Mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Bisakah kita bersama? Ahhh.. tidak mungkin.

Satu hal terlintas dipikiranku, hal yang sangat amat kubenci. Aku adalah seorang Monster, ia adalah manusia. Kami berbeda. Kami tak mungkin bersatu. Ahh aku sudah berpikir terlalu jauh, untuk apa aku berpikir seperti itu. jangankan bersatu, ia mau denganku saja tidak.

Kyungsoo POV

Seberkas cahaya masuk ke mataku yang membuatku megerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Ntah sudah berapa lama mataku tidak terbuka sehingga membuat mataku silau karena cahaya mentari pagi itu. aku terbangun dan kulihat sekelilingku.

'tempat apa ini' 'sangat terasa asing bagiku' aku masih mengedip-edipkan mataku sembari mengumpulkan nyawaku. Nyawaku mulai terkumpul, aku mulai sadar aku berada di tempat seperti apa. Aku melihat sekelilingku, tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada tumpukan daun yang menyelimuti tubuhku dan danau yang berada di depan gua. aku bergedik ngeri.

"bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ingatan itu perlahan-lahan muncul. Ya, aku ingat ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan hingga sampai di air terjun dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menatapku lalu membawaku. Dan...

Mataku terbelalak, aku ingat bagaimana dan apa orang itu. ia menakutkan. Ia ingin menerkamku. Ia seperti manusia, tetapi mengapa rupanya menakutkan dan memiliki gigi taring. Apa dia semacam Vampir? Omo.. omo... apa dia vampir? Jadi kemarin ia ingin memakan darahku.?

Mengingat itu semua, aku begitu takut, kalau-kalau aku bertemu orang itu lagi. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat ku berbaring lalu pergi dari hutan itu.

"kemana aku harus pergi?"

"ahh aku tidak tahu ini dimana?"aku melihat sekeliling hutan itu kalau-kalau bisa mendapat petunjuk jalan keluar dari situ ke villa. Tiba-tiba..

"Omoo..." aku terkejut melihat orang yang berdiri di belakangku.

'apa ini? Apa akan terulang lagi? Apa ia akan menerkamku lagi?'

Aku melihat orang itu-namja yang juga sedang kali ini tatapan nya tidak semenakutkan tatapan namja yang kemarin ingin menerkamku. Dan...ahh sepertinya aku tidak asing. Aku seperti pernah , aku pernah melihatnya. Benar! Dia adalah namja yang menyelamatkanku dari orang yang ingin menerkamku.

'jadi dia yang sudah menyelamatkanku? Dan mungkin dia yang membawaku ke sini.'

Tiba-tiba dia mendekat ke arahku..

"wa..waee? mau apa kau?" kataku. Rasa takut masih menghantui diriku karena peristiwa kemarin.

"yaa.. jangan mendekat!" dia tidak berhenti melangkah, ia tetap mendekat, membuatku semakin takut.

"kau itu a..apaa? apa kau Va..vam..vampire?" tanyaku. Ia berhenti dan menatapku lebih dalam dari yang tadi, terdapat perubahan dalam mimik wajahnya, membuatku terkejut. Benar, ia vampire.

"yaaa.. kumohonn jangan makan akuu jeballl" aku sangat takut. Tak kuasa air mataku pun jatuh. Sungguh, aku sangat takut.

"jangan mendekat.. kumohon pergilahh.. tolong jangan makan aku" ia tetap berjalan ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar lari dari situ, rasanya kaki ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk beranjak dari situ. Tiba-tiba...

"kyungsoo-ya"

"kyunngsoo-ya dimana kau?"

"DO KYUNG SOO"

Mereka. Luhan dan baekhyun, aku sangat mengenal suara itu. rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar mereka tahu bahwa aku berada dalam bahaya. Tetapi rasa takutku seakan menahan pita suaraku untuk bergetar.

"aku mohon tinggalkan aku.. hikks.. hikss..." aku berlutut dihadapannya berharap agar ia mau meninggalkanku dan tidak memakanku. Benar saja, langkahnya terhenti. Ia tak mendekat ke arahku lagi. Sedikit lega kurasakan dalam hatiku. Dan aku masih menanti kaki nya melangkah pergi dari hadapanku.

"j..ja..jangan me..menagis. jebal"

Mataku seketika terbelalak mendengar itu. namja itu baru saja berbicara padaku dan menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis. Aku menatap namja itu, kulihat matanya, ntah apa ini tapi aku merasakan tatapan berbeda dari namja itu. tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"jangan.. ta..takut" sekali lagi namja itu berbicara padaku. Menyuruhku untuk tidak takut. Apa ini? Mengapa dengannya? Apa ia tidak bermaksud untuk memakanku? Sepertinya iya, kalaupun ia ingin memakanku pasti aku sudah mati sekarang. Aku menatap namja itu, mata kami saling bertatap. Diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah namja itu berkata seperti itu. aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk terhadap namja itu.

"Kyungsoo-yaa"

"KYUNGSOO KUMOHONN DIMANA KAU"

Suara itu memecah suasana antara aku dan namja itu. mereka masih mencariku. Aku pun berbalik arah dan melihat dari mana datangnya suara itu. aku bisa melihat cahaya lampu senter dari kejauhan. Ya, itu mereka!

JONGIN POV

Aku mendengar suara teriakan, mereka memanggil nama seseorang, orang yang sedang mereka cari pasti yeoja ini. 'Kyungsoo' ternyata itulah namanya. Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya.

Suara orang-orang itu semakin mendekat, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ sekarang juga sebelum mereka melihatku. Aku tidak ingin semakin banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan ku dan sahabatku.

'selamat tinggal, kuharap kita bertemu lagi' kataku dalam hati sambil menatap punggung nya yang kini berbalik sedang mencari dari mana arah datang suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

JONGIN POV END

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo pun berbalik lagi untuk melihat namja itu sebelum ia kembali, namun namja itu sudah tidak ada lagi. ia menghilang

"eoh? Kemana dia?" kata Kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling berharap menemukan namja itu.

"memang benar ia seorang vampir,. seperti di film-film yang pernah kulihat, ia menghilang begitu saja"

Kyungsoo pun pergi dari situ dan berlari menuju orang-orang yang sedang mencarinya. dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sahabatnya, baekhyun dan luhan beserta para maid dan beberapa warga.

"BAEKHYUN LUHAANNN" kyungsoo berteriak agar bisa didengar oleh sahabatnya.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA" "ITU KYUNGSOO"

Luhan dan baekhyun pun berlari menuju kyungsoo. Mereka sangat senang akhirnya bisa menemukan sahabatnya itu. Mereka menangis bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menemukan kyungsoo dan saling berpelukan..

"ya kyungsoo-ya dari mana saja kau?" kata baekhyun

"ne kyungsoo-ya, apa kau baik-baik sajaa?" kata luhan.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ahh kyungsoo-ya kau membuat kami khawatir kau tahu?" kata baekhyun

"lain kali kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri begitu saja kyungsoo-ya, kami takut sesuatu terjadi padamu." Kata luhan

"ne.. ne... sahabatku. Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian khawatir" kata kyungsoo. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti baekhyun dan luhan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kalau bukan mereka, tidak ada lagi yang perhatian terhadapnya. Orang tua? Ahh.. orang tua kyungsoo sudah meninggal ketika kyungsoo di Junior High School. Kakak dan adik? Ahh.. kyungsoo anak satu-satunya. Jadi wajar saja kyungsoo sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti baekhyun dan luhan. Karena tanpa mereka kyungsoo benar-benar seorang diri di dunia ini. Dan hidupnya akan sangat kesepian.

"kyungsoo-ya kita sekarang kembali ke villa, ne?" kata Luhan

"kau pasti lelah, kau harus beristirahat. Dan juga jangan lupa kau harus menceritakan pada kami apa yang telah terjadi padamu sampai kau berada disini" kata baekhyun penasaran

"ya baekhyun-ah bisakah nanti saja kau menanyakan itu? kyungsoo baru saja kembali" kata Luhan pada baekhyun.

"ne, mianhae" baekhyun hanya bisa mem-poutkan bibirnya. Tetapi benar juga kata Luhan, kyungsoo pasti butuh istirahat setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"ahh gwencana..aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah terserah apa kau. Sekarang mari kita kembali" kata Luhan

Mereka pun kembali ke villa itu. dan kyungsoo langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Di belakang villa Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berbincang-bincang dan bercanda ria sambil menikmati pemandangan dan udara desa Gyeongju. Ketika mereka sedang asyik bercanda ria seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"eoh? Kyungsoo-ya kau sudah bangun?" kata Luhan yang senang ketika melihat kyungsoo yang sudah membaik

"kyungsoo-yaa kemarii.. duduk disini" baekhyun menarik kyungsoo untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sebenarnya ada maksud tersendiri mengapa kyungsoo ditarik dan di suruh duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Ya, baekhyun ingin meng- _interview_ kyungsoo. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu setelah semalaman berada di dalam hutan.

"kyungsoo-ya kau sudah baikan?" Tanya luhan kepada kyungsoo

"ah ne lulu" kata kyungsoo

"baguslah kalau begitu. Kami sangat senang mendengarnya" luhan tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan merangkul kyungsoo.

"ya kyungsoo –ya" kata baekhyun

"ne baek? Ada apa?"

"bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja. Pasti kau ingin bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin kan?"

"ahhh heheheh kau _to the point_ sekali kyungsoo-ya" kata baekhyun nyengir

"jadi kemarin aku sangat bosan. Sungguh. Sehingga aku bermaksud ingin melihat-lihat dan mencari udara segar. Tapi tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dan berada di dalam hutan. Ketika di dalam hutan aku mendengar suara gemericik air yang deras. Seperti suara air terjun, dan ternyata benar. Aku mencari sumber suara air itu dan akhirnya menemukan air terjun. Tapi.."

"tapi apaa kyungiee?" Tanya baekhyun antusias

"luhan-ah sepertinya itu air terjun yang pernah kau ceritakan pada kami bukan?"

"ahh nee.. itu air terjunnya"

"tapi kurasa jarak air terjun itu cukup dekat. Lalu mengapa kau bilang jauh?" Tanya kyungsoo. Mimik wajah luhan pun berubah seketika mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"ahh benarkah? Tapi menurutku itu jauh. Ya kau taulah aku ke sana ketika aku masih kecil jadi aku masih berpikir itu jauh" kata Luhan.

"ahh begitu" kata kyungsoo

 _"_ _huhhh untung sajaa"_ kataLuhan dalam hati. Ia kini begitu cemas kalau-kalau kyungsoo dan baekhyun curiga terhadapnya.

"wahhh kalau begitu ayoo kita kesana. Aku jadi ingin ke sana. Bagaimana pemandangannya? Pasti indah bukannn?"

"ANIYOO" tiba-tiba Luhan menyelak perkataan baekhyun yang mengajak ke air terjun itu. Melihat perubahan di mimik wajah baekhyun,luhan pun merutuki dirinya yang telah keceplosan berteriak seperti itu. Kini ia harus memikirkan alasan untuk baekhyun yang kini memasang muka bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan seperti itu.

"waee lu?" kata baekhyun. Dan kyungsoo hanya melihat Luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan curiga, ya. ia kini curiga pada Luhan.

 _"_ _apa Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mengetahui tentang Monster di hutan itu?"_ kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Dan menunggu jawaban dari Luhan

"ahh.. gapapa. Hanya keceplosan" luhan berusaha agar bersikap biasa saja agar sahabatnya tak curiga padanya. Namun nampaknya raut wajah Luhan tidak dapat membohongi kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"aniyoo Luhan pasti ada sesuatu. Apa itu Luhan? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" kata baekhyun yang kini menaruh curiga pada Luhan

"aniyoo" sekali lagi Luhan menyangkalnya

"Luhan-ah. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku tahu kau" kata kyungsoo

"ne luhan. Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami" kata baekhyun

"katakanlah Luhan. Kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendiri" kata Kyungsoo

"baiklah aku akan menceritakannya. Tetapi kumohon jangan marah dan jangan panik atau cemas." Kata Luhan

"ne Lu" kata baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Luhan. 'mungkinkah tentang Vampire yang ia temui?'

"jadi begini. Sebenarnya aku punya kenangan buruk terhadap air terjun itu. Ketika aku kecil, kira-kira umurku 5 tahun waktu itu. Aku bermain ke air terjun itu bersama salah satu maidku. Aku merengek padanya agar mengizinkanku ke sana. Dan akhirnya aku dibolehkan kesana. Tetapi ketika aku sedang asyik bermain sendiri, aku melihat seseorang tengah melihatku, orang itu seorang namja. Seingatku ia berumur kira-kira 20 tahunan. Aku pun menghampirinya, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menggendongku dan membawa ku ke tengah hutan. Lalu…." Luhan memegang kepalanya, wajahnya kini berubah pucat pasi.

"cukup Lu. Tidak usah kau teruskan" kata kyungsoo. Ia tak kuasa melihat Luhan yang kini seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan. Kini ia percaya, apa yang ia percayai. Karena ia sendiri sudah mengalaminya. Ia tahu benar apa yang Luhan rasakan.

"aniyoo. Aku berjanji akan bercerita"kata Luhan. Ia menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu orang itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Amat sangat mengerikan. Ia ingin menerkamku." Belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya, baekhyun memotongnya.

"mwo? Jadi maksudmu orang itu bukan manusia? Jadi apaa?" Tanya baekhyun sambil membelalakan matanya tanda ia sangat terkejut mendengar itu semua. Sedangkan kyungsoo ia tak bereaksi sama sekali karena memang ia sudah tau tentang seperti apa dan bagaimana orang itu.

"ne. orang itu bukan manusia. Jadi.."

"jadi apaa? apa dia hantu? Atau manusia serigala seperti di film-film atau.." lagi baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Luhan

"ya baek. Bisakah kau mendengarkan Luhan sampai selesai?" kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"ah nee. Lanjutkan lu"

"jadi ketika orang itu hamper memangsaku. Ada seseorang datang menyelamatkanku. tetapi aku tidak begitu ingat siapa orang itu, karena saat itu aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku dan akhirnya pingsan. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di villaku." kata Luhan

"lalu?" Tanya baekhyun yang masih belum mengerti

"lalu apa?" Tanya luhan

"namja yang ingin menerkammu. Siapa dia? Ehh bukan maksud ku. Dia itu apa?" Tanya baekhyun

"Monster"

Kata yang baru saja dikatakan luhan sukses membuat mata sahabatnya terbelalak, termasuk kyungsoo.

"MWOO?" kata baekhyun dan kyungsoo berbarengan

"ne monster. Jadi sebenarnya, konon ada cerita di balik keindahan Desa Gyeongju bahwa di hutan Desa Gyeongju hiduplah beberapa Monster. Makanya jarang ada wisatawan yang mau kesini karena adanya Misteri Hutan Monster itu"

"tu..tunggu. apa katamu? Beberapa Monster? Jadi tak hanya satu?" kata baekhyun

"ne"

Kini baekhyun terdiam dan masih tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar, kini ia mulai gelisah. Sedangkan kyungsoo, pikirannya masih melayang-layang memikirkan namja itu. Namja yang menyelamatkannya.

 _"_ _Monster. Ternyata bukan vampire tetapi Monster"_ kata kyungsoo dalam hati

"ya.. ya kalian tenanglah. Mereka tak pernah mengganggu warga sekitar sini, bahkan keberadaan mereka sudah tak pernah terlihat lagi sejak terakhir kali aku yang melihatnya. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi dari hutan ini. Sungguh!" kata Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

 _"_ _aniyoo Luhan. Kau salah! Mereka, Monster itu masih ada di hutan itu"_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kini ia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk memberitahu sahabatnya tentang ia yang bertemu monster kemarin. Karena hal itu akan membuat sahabatnya cemas.

"ya..ya.. tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka masih ada? Ahh eoma.. aku ingin pulang" kata baekhyun yang kini merengek karena ketakutan

"ya baekhyun. Tenanglah. Tak usah takut. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Monster itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Buktinya kemarin ketika aku di dalam hutan aku tak bertemu dengan Monster. Dan kau lihat aku sekarang baik-baik saja kan" kata kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan baekhyun.

"maaf teman-teman. Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya aku memberitahu kalian dari awal. Aku takut kalian akan seperti ini kalau aku memberitahu kalian. Makanya aku tidak memberitahu lebih awal. Maaf. Sungguh aku menyesal." Kata Luhan

"ya ya Luhan-ah. Gwencana. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tidak bersalah." Kata kyungsoo yang kini memeluk luhan. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu merasa bersalah.

"ne Luhan-ah, tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tak bersalah. Dan maafkan aku tadi yang seperti itu" kata baekhyun menyesal. kini mereka saling berpelukan.

"sekarang sudah mau gelap. Sebaiknya kita masuk" kata Luhan

"kajja"

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam villa dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, TAMBAHIN MASUKAN, SARAN DAN KRITIK.**

 **jangan jadi silent readers please. aku butuh review dari kalian biar ff ini jadi lebih baik dan aku jadi tambah semangat nulisnya.**

 **oiyaa buat yg kemarin bilang chaptnya kependekan. mian ya.. ini udah 3k words kok. tapi kayaknya ga akan terus2an panjang kayak gini. karena aku nulisnya tergantung mood dan ide hehe**

 **dan buat kemarin yang masih bingung tentang penyebab perubahan si trio bangsat dari manusia jadi monster**

 **Jadi si trio bangsat tuh kalau ada yang merangsangnya untuk menjadi Monster ia akan berubah jadi Monster. Misal, ketika ingin berburu atau memangsa makananya akan berubah jadi Monster. Biar lebih mudah gituu nangkepnyaa hehehe**


End file.
